


[Podfic] The Favor of Your Reply

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  RSVP [5]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>There's a moment here, one that, if Jack lets it pass by, he's not sure he's going to be able to get back.</em></p><p>
  <em>Or, Jack runs the gauntlet of Rhys' friends. It's strangely harder than meeting the family.</em>
</p><p>Podfic of the story by ThirtySixSaveFiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Favor of Your Reply

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Favor of Your Reply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294505) by [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles). 



cover art created by me.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/RSVP_05_The_Favor_of_Your_Reply.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:08:30



## Audiofic archive download link

  * mp3 coming soon | **Size:** 8 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/RSVP_05_The_Favor_of_Your_Reply.mp3)



## Podbook of the entire series

  * **Total running time** : 2:19:11
  * **File size** : 66 MB
  * **Audiofic archive** : coming soon 
  * **Alternate link** : [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Other/RSVP_series.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
